1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to crutch devices and more particularly pertains to a new crutch device for assisting a user in transitioning between a seated position and a standing position.
2. Summary of the Disclosure
An embodiment of the disclosure meets the needs presented above by generally comprising a support configured for positioning under an arm of a user. An upper frame is coupled to and extends downwardly from the support. A lower frame is slidably coupled to the upper frame. An adjustment assembly is operationally coupled to the lower frame and the upper frame. The upper frame is adjustable to extend a selectable length from the lower frame. A foot configured for frictionally engaging a ground surface is coupled to a bottom of the lower frame.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the disclosure in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the disclosure that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the disclosure, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the disclosure, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.